


He prefers pain to pretty

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Words of Porn [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Non-Graphic Violence, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Scarecrow takes over while Jonathan sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He prefers pain to pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "in the dark" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 4](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1098427.html) and "Sweat" from centi_porn's Theme Set I.
> 
> Many thanks to Neurotoxia for the beta!

Some nights Jonathan starts awake to a stinging back and the taste of blood on his gums. Beneath him, Harleen – hair tousled, face puffed, eyes wide and liquid – is clawing at his shoulders, stifling little sobs. Bruises ring her neck and forearms, teeth imprints mar her chest. 

He's cold and dripping, and chokes on his apologies.

She pulls him close, kisses his split lip. 

"Don't stop now," she whimpers and rocks against him, encouraging and needy.

His body doesn't snap as quickly as his mind does – Scarecrow's perverse joy at overpowering her still lingers, mocking him to give in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Germ" by Otep.


End file.
